The Adventures of Jack and Rika
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: This is my second attempt at a JackRika fic, in this their feelings for each other begins to grow and they have to help each other fight their enemies.
1. Jack's new and Improved self

**(I'm here once again bringing you another Jack Spicer/Rika Nonaka fic, sure some of you may find it awkward, but I find it to be true that these two share much in common)**

We see Rika Nonaka and her partner Digimon Renamon walking around the park minding their own business, it has been a month since her partnership with Jack Spicer who had just become a Tamer and a reformed good guy. She admitted to herself and Renamon that she and the boy share much in common, and that she feels like she has intimate feelings for him.

"Rika, you don't seem like yourself." Renamon said.

"It's nothing Renamon I just." Rika began.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Jack."

"Well I guess, I mean it's been a month now since I turned him to the side of good, and he became a Tamer."

"I know we'll see him and BlackAgumon again Rika."

"I know Renamon, but when?"

"Probably sooner than you think."

As they continued their walk suddenly there was a flash of light right in front of them, when the light cleared, it revealed Jack, BlackAgumon, and a Jack-Bot. Jack look surprisingly different this time, he wore his black boots, black jeans, a red shirt covered by a black leather jacket instead of his old lab gothic like one, his Heli-Bot, and instead of yellow goggles he wore yellow lens sunglasses, as for his skin, he no longer had those gothic marks under his eyes, and his skin was no longer albino white, but actual color skin. Both Jack and BlackAgumon looked around and noticed where they were.

"Hey we made!" Jack said.

"It actually worked." BlackAgumon said.

"So who was right?"

"You were."

"Who's the man?"

"Jack."

"Who's the King?"

"Jackie!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jack said double high fiving BlackAgumon and they spun and did a belly bump, not even noticing Rika and Renamon.

"Jack?" Rika asked.

"Rika, it's you." Jack said.

"Hi Renamon, you're looking lively." BlackAgumon.

"It is good to see you two again." Renamon said.

"Likewise." Jack said.

"Jack, what happened to you, you look different." Rika said.

"Well what can I say, a little sun, a little sweat, does wonders for a guys skin."

"You sat in a tanning room for 3 hours!" BlackAgumon shouted unable to believe that Jack would say that.

"They don't need to know that BlackAgumon!" Jack shouted to him.

Rika could only giggle at the sight of Jack and his partner bickering.

"So, what brings you two here?" she asked.

"I was trying out my new upgrade on my Jack-Bot, teleportation will make flight travel for me a thing of the past." Jack said patting his Jack-Bot on the head.

"Master always does come up with the greatest ideas!" Jack-Bot said.

"So how've things been here?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know, same old same old." Rika replied.

Suddenly their Digivices started beeping.

"Uh-Oh." Rika said.

"You know what this means?" Jack said to his partner who nodded.

"Are you sure you two are up for it?" Renamon asked, and they both nodded.

"We'll be fine, I managed to build a strong deck, plus we got a secret weapon." Jack said.

"Well tell us later, let's go." Rika said as they followed the trail to the digital field.

"Al right Jack ready?"

"Always."

"Rika!" A peculiar voice called out as both of them turned around to see Takato and Henry with their partners.

"Rika, so you got the message to." Takato said but suddenly realized who was with her, "Jack?"

"Hey Takato, Henry."

"What're you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Guys, talk later, we got work to do." Rika said.

So, the Tamers put on their protective eyewear and entered the field.

"See anything?" Terriermon asked.

"Nothing." Replied Guilmon.

"Don't lower your guard just yet boys." Renamon said.

"I'm sure we can handle it." B.A said.

Then a roared was heard and a Tuskmon appeared.

"Finally I made it to the human world, now to have some fun." The Tuskmon growled.

"Hmm, lets see what I got." Jack said looking at his D-Arc, "Tuskmon, champion level, special attack; Slamming Tusk."

"Easy picking." B.A said.

"Walk all over him Renamon."

"With Pleasure."

"Go get him boy."

"Right Takato."

"You know what to do Terriermon."

"Roger!"

"BlackAgumon!"

"I'm on it!"

"This oughta get his attention, Bunny Blast!" Terriermon shouted firing a blast at Tuskmon's cheek.

"Who did that!?" Tuskmon growled.

"I did, got a problem with that?" Terriermon shouted.

"No one blasts me, nobody!"

"Pyro sphere!" Guilmon shouted blasting Tuskmon's other cheek.

"Oh so that's the way ya wanna play huh?!"

"Dark Breath!" B.A shouted firing a black fireball at Tuskmon's chin his head look up to see Renamon.

"Diamond Storm!' Renamon shouted firing her diamonds down on him.

"Enough of this, Slamming Tusk!" he shouted slamming the four rookies into different directions.

Soon the tamers went to their Digimon.

"Guilmon are you al right?"

"I need some bread Takato."

"Terriermon speak to me!"

"Momentai."

"Renamon."

"He's too powerful for just the four of us Rika."

"I agree!" Jack said standing beside Rika with B.A who got back onto his feet, "BlackAgumon, you ready for this?"

"I'm ready."

"What are you two planning?" Rika asked.

"Remember that special weapon we told you about?" Jack asked and they both nodded. 'Well now's the time for you to witness it."

Then both Jack and his partner were running past Takato and Henry and headed for Tuskmon.

"Jack what are you doing?!" Henry shouted.

"That things more than twice you sizes put together." Terriermon shouted.

"That's not stopping us." Jack said as he held up his digivice.

"Biomerge activate!' Jack and his partner said still running but they leaped to their sides until they hit each other, then both were consumed by a light and one creature emerged from it.

"BlackAgumon Biomerge to…"

"BlackWargreymon!"

"Whoa!" They all said in wonder.

"BlackWargreymon, Mega Level, Special attack; Terra Destroyer!" Henry said looking at his D-Arc.

"Jack and BlackAgumon Biomerged?" Takato asked.

"Since when could they do that?" Terriermon asked.

"I don't know." Henry said.

"I'm not afraid of you." Tuskmon growled at BlackWargreymon.

"You should be, Dragon Killer!" BlackWargreymon shouted as he dashed at the speed of light at Tuskmon and took a swipe of his metal claw.

Tuskmon didn't seem affected by it until a crack in his body opened up and he begun screaming in pain as data poured out of him until he was gone and the field lifted.

"Whoa, he finished him off in one attack." Takato said.

"Amazing." Henry said.

"His second act out of good." Rika said.

Then BlackWargreymon turned around and demorphed back to Jack and B.A.

"How do ya like that guys?" Jack asked.

"Very impressive Jack." Rika said.

"When did you two learn to Bio-Merge?" Renamon asked.

"It's strange really, one night I was just going on about how I wish I was a strong fighter like BlackAgumon and suddenly my D-Arc activated and morphed us into BlackWargreymon, it was a wonderful feeling, except the part with me floating around in the middle of nowhere naked."

"Yeah and when I Bio-merged with Jack, I felt like I knew him a lot more than I already did." B.A said.

"Well since there doesn't seem to be anything else to do, Jack wanna come over to my place?" Rika asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Jack said as the two and their Digimon headed for her place leaving the two other tamers in confusion.

"Does she like him?" Takato asked Henry.

"Well we did see those two together the first time we met him." Henry replied.

"Good point." Takato said as the four of them walked away.

Meanwhile Rika led Jack and BlackAgumon back to her place, they walked in and slipped out of their shoes/boots, and were greeted by Rika's grandma.

"Rika welcome home, how was your walk?"

"It was fine until interrupted by another Digimon Bio-Merging."

"Are you alright dear?" She asked until she saw Jack with her, "Jack, how wonderful to see you again dear." She smiled at him.

"Hello Ms. Seiko." Jack greeted the elder woman (**Not that she's _really_ old).**

"My, you changed your look, I bet Rika went right for you didn't she?" She teased.

"Grandma!" Rika Blushed.

"Rika are you home?" another female voice called out.

"Right here mom." Rika replied.

Soon her mom walked in with shopping bags.

"Rika, I just bought some new outfits and I was wondering if you'd like to, oh Jack!" Rumiko said noticing Jack beside Rika.

"Hello Mrs. Nonaka."

"You've changed your looks, why's that?" She asked, and Jack found it hard to explain to her but Rumiko started to put words in his mouth, "I get it, you changed your look so you can look nice for my daughter and ask her to go out with you."

"Mom!" Rika shouted.

"It's nothing like that." Jack said, "I did it so I could cleanse myself of all the evil in me and go with something a little more casual… And that to."

"What was that!?" Rika seethed.

"I'm kidding!"

Rika sighed, "Me and Jack are gonna do some catching up, we'll be out back." She said grabbing Jack by the arm dragging him with her, followed by BlackAgumon and Renamon.

"He does look nice doesn't he?" Rumiko asked.

"He certainly does, and it's all thanks to Rika." Hata Seiko agreed with her.

Meanwhile out back Jack and Rika were talking.

"So what's been with you ever since we last met?" Rika asked Jack.

"Well since I gave up on finding Shen-Gong-Wu, it gave me more time to improve on my robots as well as my lair. What about you?"

"Well same old, Digimon Bio-Merges, me and Renamon kick butt, same thing."

"Hey Rika, while I was away I developed something for you." Jack said.

"Developed something, for me?" Rika asked.

"Yes, Tah-Dah!" Jack said presenting her with a backpack shaped and styled like Renamon's head.

"Whoa, wha is it?"

"A Renamon Styled Heli-Bot."

"Heli-Bot, like the one you're wearing?" she asked.

"That's right, with this you can fly like me."

"Al right, let me slip it on." Rika said as she slipped the Heli-Bot on her back and connected the two straps.

"Now press on the button on the strap connectors." Jack said and Rika did so and the Propellers from her Heli-Bot popped out of the Renamon ears and started whirling around and lifted her off the ground.

"Whoa, whoa how do you control this thing!?" Rika asked trying to maintain balance.

"Hang on Rika!" asked flying up after her and helped her maintain balance.

"Thanks Jack."

"Don't mention it, now follow my lead and you'll learn how to maintain balance." Jack said as he flew around a bit and Rika did the same thing with perfect balance.

"Hey this is pretty easy, I think I'm getting the hang of this." Rika said flying around.

"She really is a quick learner." B.A said to Renamon who nodded.

"What'd you expect from someone of Rikas standards."

Soon after a bit of flying around they both landed on the ground.

"Well that was quite an experience, thanks for teaching me Jack."

"No problem Rika, say you wouldn't happen to be busy tonight would ya?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd… Go out with me?" Jack cringed afraid of what her answer would be.

Rika was in a state of shock, Jack Spicer the ex-Evil Genius was asking her out on a date, both her brain and her heart were in a constant battle on what she should say.

"You can't go out with him he's a guy." Her brain thought.

"But he's different now, he's no longer evil and he saved my life." Her heart thought.

"Look I'll admit he's a good guy, but he'll only end up hurting you in the end."

"That will never happen again. I trust Jack."

"But-."

"Look I have to do this, I know Jack is hurting inside and he needs someone other than BlackAgumon to care for him."

"Al right, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Back in reality Rika was still in shock and Jack and Renamon were a little worried.

"Rika, are you al right?" Jack asked.

"Rika?" Renamon asked.

"Jack, I'd be delighted to go out with you." Rika said with a smile.

"What, you mean it really?" Jack asked overjoyed.

"I always mean it Jack." She replied.

"Oh yeah!" Jack cheered jumping up and down in excitement, but regained his senses, "BlackAgumon, Jack-Bot, let's head back home and get me ready for tonight!"

"Oh yeah!" They both cheered.

Then Rumiko and Hata walked in hearing their cheering.

"It's everything al right?" Rumiko asked.

"We heard shouting." Hata said.

"Everything's fine ladies, I gotta."

"Go, but you just got here Jack." Rumiko said.

"Don't worry I'll be back tonight, Transport!" He shouted that last command to his Jack-Bot and a barrier consumed the both of them and BlackAgumon and it vanished with them gone.

"Their gone?" Seiko asked.

"A new installment on his Jack-Bot." Renamon said.

"What was he in such a hurry for?" Rumiko asked Rika.

"He was going back home to get ready for tonight." Rika replied.

"Get ready for what?" her mom asked.

"You don't have to make dinner plans mom, I'm going out tonight with Jack."

"Going out, you mean a date."

Rika just sighed, because she knew how her mom would act if she told her about dating, "Yes mom a date."

"Oh Rika, I'm so happy for you!" She cried as she embraced her daughter in a big hug, and Rika managed to get out of it.

"I hope you and Jack have a good time tonight." Seiko said to Rika.

"Oh we will Grandma, we will." Rika replied, 'And that's when I make Jackie mine.' She thought.

**(Don't miss next time when Jack and Rika go on a date, what will they do, what will happen, find out next time.)**


	2. The Date

**(Welcome back to my Jack/Rika fic, now you get to see how Jack does on his first date with a girl who actually likes him, you can expect many kawaii scenes, scenes you would never want to picture jack in.)**

Back at Jack Spicer's house in his lair, he was going through a closet of clothes, as he threw a pair out of the closet it lands on BlackAgumon.

"Just what do you intend to do on your date tonight Jack?"

"I'm gonna make things right BlackAgumon, I'm gonna totally be myself, and give Rika the night of her life." Jack said looking at a shirt.

"And how're you gonna do that?"

"Actually, I don't really know how."

"Haven't you planned this out before?"

"I never actually thought a girl would ever say yes to me."

"You want my advice, make it something she had never seen before, something the both of you can remember for the rest of your lives."

"BlackAgumon, you're a genius!" Jack cheered giving his Digimon a noogie.

"I am, what'd I say?" B.A asked getting out of a headlock.

"I know just the thing to do, to make it so Rika will remember it forever." Jack said and looked back in his closet and found something, "And I think it's time I busted out this little baby!"

Meanwhile back at Rika's, she was looking through her closet, her mother had a load of dresses that Rika could try, but as usual she rejected them because she doesn't want to seem to pretty and pampered for someone of Jack's standards.

"There's gotta be something in here I can woo Jack with.' Rika said.

"Just what exactly are you planning to do to woo Jack?" Renamon asked.

"They guys said he's been practically alone his whole life, if I just act like the gorgeous self that everyone claims me to be, I will have him like putty in my hands, and I have just the style to pull it off." She smirked deviously.

Then when night time came, Jack, and BlackAgumon, teleported right at the Nonaka's front door, and what was the Ex-Evil Genius wearing you ask, his attire included, white and light blue colored sneakers, white pants with a light blue horizontal stripe on the side of the pants, a white jacket with light blue trims at the end of the sleeves, and a light blue collar, under the jacket was a black shirt and a small gold medallion hanging around his neck, and the final piece was a sun hat. **(Jack is wearing the high-end sweats that Danny Fenton wore in Attack of the killer Garage Sale, and I don't know if the hat that Danny wore with those sweats is a sun hat, I just don't know)**

"Al right BlackAgumon, this is it." Jack said as he rang the bell and Rika's Grandma answered it.

"Jack, come in Rika will be ready in a minute." Seiko said leading Jack and his partner inside.

Rumiko was just going through some dresses she tried to make Rika wear until she noticed Jack

"Jack, good evening, don't you look handsome." She smiled at him.

"Yes that is an interesting outfit you're wearing." Seiko said smiling to.

"Uh, thanks." Jack blushed, " I decided to go for a little white this time because wearing black at night gives off too much of a dark vibe, while this look says I'm a good guy, yet it also says, I'm a thrill seeker." He said with a chuckle until his date walked in.

"_Hello _Jackie!" Rika said in a seductive tone.

Jack looked and jaw dropped and eyes widened like saucers as he saw the most beautiful girl in the universe, Rika was wearing sandals with purple straps, she wore her hair down that shined a firey red/orange color and fell just past her lovely red lips, and the clothes she wore a white and purple skirt, and shirt with a wide purple horizontal stripe going down the center, and two straps that tied around her neck, with her belly revealed, these were the clothes Talho Yuuki wore in Eureka Seven before she changed her attire, **(Imagine Rika, wearing the revealing trampy clothes of Talho from Eureka Seven.) **

"I just felt like trying out a little night on the town look, you don't mind do you?" She asked him.

Jack couldn't answer that question, but suddenly noticed something about to drip out of his nostril, 'Nosebleed!' he thought inhaling the blood that was going to drip out of his nostril. "Uh not at all Rika."

"Well shall we get going?"

"Of course, is it ok if BlackAgumon stays here, I can't leave him alone because my Jack-Bots wouldn't be much company for him."

"Of course." Rumiko said.

"Ok BlackAgumon, you wait here and behave yourself." Jack said but leaned to his ear, 'You know what to do?' he whispered.

'Roger!' B.A whispered back.

Jack and Rika raced out the door and headed for their destination. Where they went was the fair that was being held in Shinjuku, we see them riding on the Ferris Wheel, followed by the Roller Coaster, and Jack seemed to be screaming for his life desperately holding onto Rika. After they decided to grab a bite, while they were eating they talked about what their lives were like, and about Digimon and how Jack can become a better Tamer. Soon after their food they went into a house of mirrors. Jack was just running around looking at so many reflections made of himself, and even the floor and ceilings were mirrors, he saw the soles of his shoes and the top of his head just by looking down, **(Honestly in a room full of mirrors it's like you're watching yourself in millions of directions.) **

"Jack how long do you plan on looking at yourself?" Rika asked as Jack looked in a trick mirror that made him look muscular.

"Until I get enough of me." Jack said.

"Come on before it shatters because you've been staring at it for so long!" she said dragging him away.

Later Jack entered a water shooting game and won Rika a stuffed fox that looked surprisingly similar to Renamon. After all the excitement the both of them were sitting on a bench.

"This has been a great night Jack."

"And it's not over yet Rika."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." Jack said leading Rika away from the fair and into a forest.

"What's this all about?"

"Observe." Jack said clicking on a device and Jack's transforming robot from "My homey Omi" became visible.

"A very nice robot Jack, but what's it for?" She asked thinking Jack was gonna do something embarrassing.

"I'm taking you on the ride of your life." Jack said as the robot turned into a flying ship, but instead of cockpits the back of the robot acted like a deck. "Come with me."

"Ok." Rika said playing along as they got on deck of the flying robot and the robot floated into the sky even higher above the clouds.

Meanwhile back at the Nonaka Residence, BlackAgumon was watching the clock and it struck eight.

"Showtime!" B.A said as he headed out back, and was watched by Rika's family and Renamon as he whistled with his claws, if he even can and a Jack-bot appeared with a computer screen and he began typing some stuff on a keyboard.

"What are you doing BlackAgumon?" Renamon asked.

"A little something Jack wanted me to do while he was gone." B.A said as an image of Jack and Rika on the flying robot ship appeared on the screen.

"Is that Rika, and Jack?" Rumiko asked.

"I don't understand how this is happening." Seiko said.

"Well to make it simple." B.A began, "By linking up to the global satellite I can pinpoint Jack and Rika's current location and project it on this screen."

"So you're spying on them." Renamon said.

"Not spying, observing." B.A said, "Besides Jack is about to make Rika's night one she'll always remember."

Back with the two on the robot ship flying above the clouds and they got to see the full moon and star filled sky.

"This is great." Rika said.

"It keeps getting better." Jack said, as he slipped a CD into a player and the song "A whole new world" played.

"I know this song!" Rika cheered.

"Just for the occasion." Jack said as they looked out from the platform of the robot and Jack began to sing.

_**I can show you the world  
**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid  
**_

_**Tell me, Digimon Queen, now when did you last let your heart decide?** _

**I can open your eyes  
**

_**Take you wonder by wonder  
**_

_**Over sideways and under on a flying robot ride** _

**A whole new world  
**

_**A new fantastic point of view  
**_

_**No one to tell us no  
**_

_**Or where to go  
**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

Then Rika decided to sing the second half, you can imagine Melissa Fahn singing this.

_**A whole new world  
**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew  
**_

_**But when I'm way up here  
**_

_**It's crystal clear  
**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

**_"Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_** Jack sang 

Suddenly they flew past a flock or seagulls and the flying Robot scared one of them, and Rika sang some more as Jack sang some other lines.

_**Unbelievable sights  
**_

_**Indescribable feeling  
**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

Then The robot did a flip which caused the two fall out but as the robot finished the loop, it caught both of them back in the platform, and suddenly flew up and froze in the sky, and Jack pointed down signaling it to dive and the robot dove down and Rika was almost gonna close her eyes._  
_

_**A whole new world**_

_**(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
**_

_**A hundred thousand things to see  
**_

_**(Hold your breath - it gets better)  
**_

**"**_**I'm like a shooting star."** Rika walks out to the edge and spreads her arms out like she's going to fly  
_

_**I've come so far  
**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be.**_

**"**_**A whole new world" Jack sang  
**_

_**(Every turn a surprise)  
**_

_**With new horizons to pursue  
**_

_**(Every moment red-letter)**_

Soon they both began to sing together as they flew lower down to a field where wild horses were running and Rika patted one on the head.

_**I'll chase them anywhere  
**_

_**There's time to spare  
**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**A whole new world  
**_

_**(A whole new world)  
**_

_**That's where we'll be  
**_

_**(That's where we'll be)**_

**"**_**A thrilling chase."** Jack sang_

_**"A wondrous place."** Rika sang._

_**"For you and me."** _They both sang facing each other with both of their hands holding each other's in front of the moon as the robot flew across the ocean.

Meanwhile back at the Nonaka residence Rumiko was hugging her mom for comfort as she cried with happiness and Renamon stood beside BlackAgumon amazed at what just happend between their Tamers.

"So she really does care about him." Renamon said.

"And I got the proof to prove it." B.A said.

"I'm so happy for her." Rumiko said choking back tears.

"They really brought out the best in each other." Hata said.

Where we last left the new couple they were watching the star filled sky and full moon, sitting close to each other.

"This is so beautiful." Rika said resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Sure is, I never knew the real beauty of such a thing until you turned me to good, so thank you." Jack said.

"No problem, but Jack can I tell you something?"

"What's that?"

"Remember how I told you how my father promised to watch the sunset with me, but he failed to keep that promise?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want you to promise me something, that I hope you can keep."

"Anything, you name it."

"Promise me you'll never go back to being evil again, no matter what the temptation is. Promise me you'll stay a good guy forever."

"I promise Rika, I truly promise you." Jack said.

Rika then flung her arms around him, "Thank you, Jack Spicer."

"Anything for you, Rika Nonaka." He said embracing her.

It was already 9:30 and Jack and Rika made it back to her place, and BlackAgumon rushed out the door and waited for Jack as he said his goodbye to Rika.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince." Rika said.

"Sleep well Queen." He said.

And soon the two embraced in a passionate kiss that seemed to last a minute, and when they broke Rika smiled at him and went inside and Jack teleported him and BlackAgumon back to the lair.

"So Jack, how'd it go?" B.A asked.

"It was the night of our lives my friend, a night we will never forget." Jack said as he remembered that kiss he just shared.

While with Rika walking into her house and her family was there to greet her.

"Rika honey your back, so how was it?" Rumiko asked.

"I'll give you the details in the morning mom, I'm kinda tired." Rika said as she headed for her room.

"Our girl is growing up Rumiko." Seiko said.

"She is mom, and I couldn't be happier."

Renamon just smiled and vanished from the room.

Rika entered her room slid the door shut, and layed down on her futon staring up at her ceiling, 'Jackie's mine forever more.' She thought lovingly as he fell asleep.

But we zoom out to see a crystal ball in a dark place with an image of Rika sleeping, then a pair of claws was rubbing the crystal ball and a pair of glowing red eyes were seen in the shadows.

"So my meant to be tamer has fallen in love with another tamer, this could play an interesting role in my plan." The creature said with a devilish laughter.

**(And there you have, a lot of cute scenes and some you wouldn't expect, Jack wearing Danny Fenton's High-End Sweats, Rika wearing Talho Yuki's clothes before she changed her look, I mean Rika would look drop dead gorgeous in Talho's first attire. And imagine Rika singing those lines to a whole New World, she sounded like a goddess singing her song in the movie, and she'd sound more lovelier singing that song.)**


	3. BlackWargreymon amps it up

**(And welcome back, here you will witness Jacks first major throw down as a Tamer, and a new side of BlackWargreymon)**

In a cold icy chamber we see a shadowy creature pacing around the room.

"The boy is a problem that I must have taken care of, for if he gets any closer to my destined tamer, then it will be too late for me. Tundramon!"

Then an ice like knight Digimon walked into the chamber and presented himself.

"You summoned me O master?" the Digimon asked.

"Yes, go forth and rid me of that boy _"Jack Spicer!"_".

"Understood my lord!" Tundramon said as he left the chamber.

"Once that boy is out of the way, Rika will be mine!" The creature came into the light to reveal IceDevimon, and he laughed maniacally.

The next day we see Rika and Renamon waiting outside their house for Jack and BlackAgumon, and soon enough they teleported right outside the house.

"Bout time Jack." Rika said.

"I would've been here sooner, but I had to make sure my doors were lock, that's how all the other bad guys got in my home in the past."

"Well now that that's taken care of, you ready to go?"

"Of course."

"Well then come one." Rika said as she raced out the door. "Race ya!"

"Head start no fair!" Jack yelled as he ran to catch up with her followed by BlackAgumon and Renamon phased after them.

It wasn't long after they made it to Guilmon's hut where the other tamers were waiting.

"Rika you made it." Jeri said.

"You brought Jack to?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, he's one of us now."

"Good point." Kenta said.

"Listen Jack about what I said last time." Kazu began but Jack interrupted him.

"No prob, just don't say anything about me like that again or… well imagine what Rika would do." Jack said to Kazu who noticed Rika was giving him a death look if he pulled another stunt like he did last time they met.

"Anyways Jack, you're certain you're up to the task of helping us protect the town from Digimon bio-merging?" Henry asked.

"No prob Henry piece of cake, besides I already got a strong deck to work with." Jack said holding out a deck of cards.

"And I looked them over, he's got quite a strong deck, maybe even enough to beat you Ryo." Rika said with a smirk.

"That'll be the day." Ryo replied.

"I don't know, Rika's been showing me some combos and strategies I need to be a successful tamer." Jack said.

"Well besides that it's good to have you a part of us Jack." Takato said.

"Thanks."

"I don't know, how do we know he won't go evil on us." Ryo asked, but Jack and Rika looked at him with anger.

"I won't go back to being evil, I promised!" Jack shouted.

"Ok, I was kidding."

Then their D-Arcs went off.

"Oh boy, you know what this means?" Takato asked the others.

"Let's get dangerous!" Jack said.

"If you mean by let's go, then yeah." Henry said.

They all followed a trail heading down a road where a digital field formed.

"All right, we're going in." Takato said as they entered.

They entered the field and waited and suddenly Tundramon appeared.

"At last the humans have arrived." Tundramon said.

"Who is that guy?" Kazu asked.

"Hmm, Tundramon; ultimate level, special attack; Ice Strike." Jack said analyzing the data.

"An ultimate, this could be very bad Takato."

"Don't worry boy, we can handle him."

"Let's do it boys." Rika said.

"Bio-Merge activate!" The tamers shouted and Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, and BlackWargreymon appeared.

"Now that we're Megas he won't stand a chance." Gallantmon said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself human." Tundramon said as he warped away.

"Hey where'd he go?" Justimon wondered.

"He vanished." BlackWargreymon said.

"Surprise!" Tundramon shouted reappearing behind BlackWargreymon and grabbing him flying both of them into the air. "So you're the one called Jack Spicer."

"What's it to ya?" Jack asked who was inside BlackWargreymon, surrounded by a grayish light with no clothes on.

"I've heard many things about your past, you were once an evil genius."

"I'm not evil, but I'm still a genius."

"If you were a real genius you would've stayed a bad guy."

"I'm through with playing a bad guy, it got me nowhere!" BlackWargreymon shouted as he fought Tundramon in midair.

"Foolish boy, Once you've set your goal to something you cannot turn back, I know you felt that when you first tried to be good, you turned back to the dark side because you knew you'd fail at being good."

"That's not true!"

"It's like you said, once a bad guy, always a bad guy!"

"He's not a bad guy!" Sakuyamon shouted as he whacked Tundramon with her staff.

"He's our friend!" Gallantmon shouted, "Lightning Joust!" He fired a blast from his sword at Tundramon.

"And a very good friend!" Justimon said reading his robot arm, "Thunder Clap!" He punched Tundramon in the stomach and he crashed on the ground.

"I'm going to show you I'm not a bad guy, Terra Destroyer!" BlackWargreymon shouted firing a ball of red energy at Tundramon.

"You think you can runaway from what you were destined to be at the beginning, you we're born and destined to be evil, and you cannot run from it."

"I don't have to run from it, because I already abandoned it."

BlackWargreymon let off one more Terra Destroyer attack on Tundramon and the whole place went off in steam, thinking he was defeated they all decided to leave, but they were wrong, Tundramon emerged from the mist and grabbed BlackWargreymon and pinned him down.

"You're time is up Jackie, it's been up from the start!" Tundramon said as he bashed at BlackWargreymon anyway he could, and even some of BlackWargreymon's armor began cracking and dented, and some of the pieces of armor broke off.

"JACK!" Rika shouted inside Sakuyamon.

"He's loosing." Ryo said.

"If he keeps this up he's gonna." Henry inside MegaGargomon began.

"Don't say that!" Rika shouted, "We know you can beat him Jack!"

"Go Jack!" The Tamers sheered him on.

"They believe in me?" Jack wondered.

"Oh please, you have no hope of defeating me, and besides, what makes you think you have what it takes to stay a good guy this time?" Tundramon asked as he stood before BlackWargreymon.

"Because I promised Rika!" Jack said, but Tundramon burst out into a fit of laughing.

"Oh you are such a child, you _promised_?"

"Yes!" BlackWargreymon shouted making it to his feet, "I… PROMISED!!!!!" He screamed as silver rings spread throughout his body and he was enveloped in a white light. While at Hypnos, they were picking up Jacks signal.

"Sir a massive power has just increased in the district of Shinjuku." Riley said.

"What, how is this possible?"

"I don't know sir."

"I hope the kids are al right."

Back at the field the light faded down and BlackWargreymon's body was repaired as good as new and his black armor changed into a silver armor.

"TITANIUM POWER!" BlackWargreymon shouted.

"What is this?" Tundramon gasped.

"Your demise!" BlackWargreymon said as he charged at Tundramon sending him flying backwards.

"Jack got a new form?" Takato asked.

"Such power." Henry said.

"He's awesome." Rika said.

"It's over for you Tundramon, TITANIUM FORCE!" He yelled throwing a ball of silver energy at Tundramon reducing him to nothing.

Soon the field lifted but they noticed BlackWargreymon dropped to his knees, and Sakuyamon races over to him.

"Sakuyamon, I don't think I can."

"You don't have to say another word, come on I gotcha." Sakuyamon said putting BlackWargreymon's arm over her shoulder and helps him up. "Guys I'm gonna take him back to my place al right?"

They all agreed and left.

"Sakuyamon, lead the way." BlackWargreymon said.

"Got it." She replied as she helped him walk like Sora did for Riku after they defeated Xemnas.

Some time later it was during nightfall, Rika still as Sakuyamon made it to her home where Hata was waiting.

"Oh my what happened?" She wondered.

"Not to worry Grandma, Jack just had a bit of a fight, but nothing serious."

"Hey, put me down, I can walk."

So Sakuyamon let him down and he formed back into Jack and B.A, and she did the same

"Come in you two, get some rest."

"Thank you mam." Jack said as he walked in hung up his jacket and sat on the couch with Rika next to him.

"I was really proud about what you did today Jack."

"Surprised me to."

"I'll bet."

"I can't believe that guy tried to get to me."

"Well you didn't let him, and that's why I'm proud, with a new form like that, you'll make a fine team member." She said kissing him.

About ten minutes later Seiko walked in and noticed the two redheads asleep on the couch with their heads resting against each other, smiling she went to a closet and pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around them.

"Goodnight you two." She said kissing each of them on the cheek.

Elsewhere IceDevimon was steaming.

"My most powerful warrior lost, what am I to do now?"

"Pardon me sir." A southern accent was heard.

"What?"

Hannibal Bean and Yin Yin flew into the scene.

"But maybe perhaps I can help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl you wish to have is in love with a boy I want revenge on, if we join forces, we'll both get what we want."

"Hmm, I'm listening."

"By working together we can crush those two!"

"I like it, what is your name little vegetable?"

"Hannibal Roy Bean's the name."

"I'm IceDevimon."

"Pleasure."

"I think I'm gonna like working with you."

Unknown to the two a crow was watching with it's eye projecting an image to Chase Young.

"Hah, that foolish Bean will try and team up with anybody now these days, well he will be disappointed if I decide to tamper with his plans." Chase said laughing.

**(Don't miss next time, the Bean and the Ice Devil team up and plan to bring Jack and Rika to their knees.)**


	4. The Conspiracy

**(And here I am bringing you closer to the finale, Jack, Rika, and the others must devise a plan to beat Hannibal Bean and IceDevimon)**

We see Jack and Rika strolling through the park seeming to be the youngest out of most couples who are there.

"This was a great day Jack."

"For sure Rika."

"Hey you know about what happened two days ago when you beat Tundramon?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was kinda scared."

"Scared, 'bout what?"

"I thought I almost lost you."

"Loose me, Rika I've gone through worst times than what happened then and I always come back alive."

"Yeah I guess."

"But you know, I was worried about you to."

"What do you mean?" She asked folding her arms.

"Don't take it like that, I know you're strong, hell you're the strongest girl I've ever known."

Rika blushed a little, it wasn't everyday to get complimented on how tough you are, "You think so?"

"Of course, and that's why I was worried about you." He continued, "Other than BlackAgumon, you're the only human who understands me and gives me a reason to be alive, my parents after I hit age 12 started to have no time for me, and that's why I turned evil, but you saw past that evil part of me and helped me loose it."

"Always glad to help Jack."

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks." She blushed.

As they walked back to Rika's place, BlackAgumon and Renamon were watching them form a tree.

"I love it when Jack's happy." B.A said.

"Yes, Rika's never been happy like this before."

"Ain't it great that those two got together?"

"It most definitely is BlackAgumon."

Unbeknownst to them was Yin Yin and Hannibal perching on a branch in another tree surveying the human couple.

"Perfect, it's all going according to plan, time for phase two of the plot." Hannibal said to his bird companion.

Jack and Rika walked up to Rika's front porch and took a good look at the orange bright glow of the setting sun.

"That sunset sure is colorful." Jack said.

"Mhmm, it sure is." Rika said opening the door but turned around to Jack, "Goodnight Jackie."

"See you tomorrow Rika." He said as they moved in and kissed each other.

Rika gave Jack a smile and walked in her house and closed the door behind her.

"There's something about love that I just can't withstand."

Jack then got out his propellers from his Heli-Bot and decided to fly tonight, he flew until he was flying above an alleyway, until his D-Arc went off.

"What the, well looks like I'm gonna have to ride solo on this one." He thought aloud as he landed on the ground, "BlackAgumon." He spoke in his watch

BlackAgumon suddenly teleported beside Jack, "I'm here Jack."

"Brace yourself buddy, this time we're riding solo."

"Solo?"

"That's right, so let's go!" Jack commanded as he put on his sunglasses and raced into the field followed by his partner.

They entered and surveyed the scene and saw nothing in sight.

"There's nothing here." B.A said.

"Yeah but did it just get colder to you, I mean I'm starting to see my own breath."

"Mine to."

As they tried to step forward it seemed like they couldn't left there feet off the ground.

"Hey what's going on?" B.A asked.

"It's like our feet are stuck to the ground."

"Jack, I think something's coming."

"What?"

They looked ahead and saw a silhouette of someone in the icy mist.

"You two are coming with me." The shrouded being said as long white devilish arms reach out from the mist and was headed right for the two.

"Gotta call my Jack-Bots!" He said trying to click on his watch but it was too late him and his partner were grabbed and pulled deeper into the icy fog and Jacks girlyish scream echoed through the field.

Meanwhile not long after we see Rika and the gang reaching over to the place with their Digimon.

"You sure this is the place boy?" Takato asked his partner.

"I'm positive Takato."

"This is where the field last was." Renamon said to Rika.

"Hold on I smell something." Guilmon said sniffing around the scene, "Just like… Chicken?"

"What?" his Tamer questioned.

"Jack!" Rika blurted out.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Jack was here, he wears a type of cologne that gives off that scent." Rika exclaimed

"He wears a cologne with the scent of chicken?" Kazu asked.

"Your man has weird taste in grooming products." Ryo said.

"Shut up." She replied.

"Hold on I found something." Guilmon said lifting up some sort of watch.

"Let me see that." Rika said snatching the watch and studied it and realized who's it is. "Guys, this is Jack's watch."

"Jack's?" the asked.

"He must've been here." Henry said.

"But where is he now?" Terriermon asked.

"Rika?" Renamon asked her Tamer who was just frozen on the ground, it looked like she was slowly about to cry.

"Jack." She said sadly.

Somewhere in a dark ice like cave we see Jack against an ice wall with his wrists and feet in ice shackles.

"Where am I, damn it's cold in here." Jack said to himself, "IS ANYBODY HERE?!" he yelled.

Suddenly a shadow rose up from the ground and appeared before him, the shadow vanished to reveal IceDevimon looking at Jack with an devilish grin.

"Oh my God, I'm in ice hell."

"Welcome to my humble abode Jack Spicer." IceDevimon said.

"Wait a minute I know you, you're IceDevimon."

"So you've heard of me?"

"Yeah and nothing fancy bout you, Rika warned me of what you tried to do to her."

"She did, did she? Well you don't have to worry, your not necessarily the one I want."

"Then what do you want?"

"Who else, your precious girlfriend, she should be my partner, her cold hearted self goes great with me."

"Hah, lots of luck, she'd never partner up with a creep like you."

"Oh I think she will meet my demands if she wishes to see you healthy." He said getting in Jacks face.

"Did you really devise this plan, I mean how could you've known about me and Rika?" Jack asked him but IceDevimon merely snapped his claw fingers and a small ice platform on a pillar lifted off from the ground and up to Jack, and on the platform was Hannibal Bean.

"Hello my boy!" Hannibal said to Jack.

"AHHHH! Touch me and I'll scream!"

"You did scream." IceDevimon noted to him.

"Then I'll scream louder just keep away from me!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that boy, for you see me and IceDevimon here have teamed up as long as we help each other get what we want."

"And what's that?"

"I deliver to him the girl, and I get my revenge on you."

"Wow, someone actually wants revenge on me, finally I'm worth something."

"You should be more worried about yourself rather than a reputation little boy." IceDevimon sneered at him.

"I'm not terrified of you two, and where's BlackAgumon?"

"Your little dino friend, oh don't worry bout him. He's in good hands." H.B said.

"You might say he's taking a cold shower." IceDevimon said as a light shined down on an ice crystal and incased inside it was BlackAgumon with a look of fright and shock on his face, and beside it was Jack's D-Arc and card case.

"Buddy!"

"Don't bother, your voice cannot reach him now." IceDevimon said.

Then the two evil masterminds began laughing as Jack whimpered as their shadows loomed over him. Meanwhile back at Rika's place, Rika's mom and grandma were trying to comfort her as the other Tamers looked at her with worried expressions.

"Jack got beaten, I shoulda been there to help him." Rika sobbed.

"Rika dear, it wasn't you fault." Her grandma comforted her.

"Yeah, we didn't know." Takato said.

"He couldn't have gone far, I'm sure Renamon and the others will find him." Henry added.

Then the Digimon returned but no Jack to be found.

"Any luck?" Rika asked.

"I'm sorry Rika, but we found nothing." Renamon said sadly.

"Our search resulted in nothing I'm afraid." Guardromon said.

"Well we can't just give up, Jack's our friend and we have to find him." Takato said.

"I admire your courageousness young tamer." A voice was heard.

They looked up and saw Chase Young on of a pillar on the Nonaka's roof. Chase then leaped off the roof, did a somersault in the air and land on the ground in front of them.

"I do hope I am not intruding, especially at a time like this."

"Chase Young, what are you doing here?" Takato asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood!" Rika angrily said to him.

"You have nothing to fear Tamers, there is nothing at stake at the moment."

"At the moment?" Henry asked.

"You, you're the one who kidnapped Jack!" Rika yelled at him.

"I had nothing to do with the abduction of Spicer. However, I do happen to know who was behind the abduction."

"Why should we listen to you, you're evil." Renamon said.

"True, but just because we come from opposite sides doesn't mean we can't help each other once in awhile."

"I don't trust him." Terriermon whispered to his Tamer.

"Since it appears you do not want my help, I guess I should be going. However Rika, if you wish to find your beloved Spicer, might I suggest try looking at oh say… _That_ building!" Chase said pointing at a building with a roof covered in ice.

"There?" They wondered.

"And remember, it is not the strongest opponent who wins, but the strongest will. Fight them until they cannot fight anymore."

They continued to look at the building, and wondered why there was ice.

"Why's there ice?" Kenta asked.

Takato, Henry, their partners and Renamon looked at Rika who looked shocked.

"IceDevimon!" she said.

"Hey Chase we do appreciate…" Takato began but noticed Chase was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Guilmon asked

"That guys quicker than Renamon." Terriermon said.

Suddenly the Tamers saw Dojo and the monks riding down into the backyard.

"Raimundo, guys, what're you doing here?" Takato asked.

"We got trouble you guys, Hannibal's up to something and we think he might be here." Raimundo said.

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"By using my PDA to find him." Kimiko said.

"You found out with a PDA, how's that possible?" Kenta asked.

"It's a long story, but we've got no time for it."

"Well I agree that Hannibal must be up to something. And so is a certain rival of mine." Rika said.

"How do you know that?" Dojo asked.

"Because, they've got Jack." She finished.

"Hannibal kidnapped Jack, that's a first." Rai said.

"I am most confused, why would Hannibal Bean want to kidnap Jack Spicer?" Omi wondered.

"Whatever the reason, it can't be good." Clay replied.

"Well we gotta stop Hannibal and save Jack." Rai said only to get blank looks from his fellow monks, "What, I am the leader, I make the decisions."

"Good point." Omi agreed.

"Then let's get Jack back together." Rika said and she rushed into her room and slipped on her Renamon Heli-bot, slipped into her shoes and strapped on Jack's watch on her left wrist. "Jack-Bots transport!" she commanded as Jack-bots appeared before them.

"Listen up Jack-bots, your master Jack has been captured, and if you wish to save him, you're going to have to follow my lead, now whose with me?" Rika commanded.

"We are." The Jack-Bots cheered.

"Thought so, al right Jack-bots let's go!" She said taking off on her Heli-Bot and flying off with the Jack-bots at her side.

"I think Jack had a bad influence on her." Ryo said.

"From this point, she reminds me of Jack." Rai said.

"Enough Dally Dilly, we must join her and stop Hannibal!" Omi commanded.

"First of all, it's Dilly Dally." Rai began, "And second, I'm the leader, so I make the calls. Guys let's go!"

"Hop aboard guys." Dojo said as the monks hopped on him, and the tamers and some of the Digimon hopped on as well.

"Dojo, you sure you can carry all of us?" Kimiko asked.

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No, I'm just concerned."

"I'm a fifteen hundred year old Dragon, piece of cake." Dojo said as he begun to fly off but was wobbling a bit from all the excess baggage that he usually carried.

"I hope Rika will be al right mom." Rumiko said hugging her mom.

"I know she will dear, I know she will." Hata said to her daughter.

**(Don't miss next time, the monks help Jack and take on H.B and IceDevimon, what will the outcome be, wait and see.)**


	5. Rescue Jack

**(And here's the finale, where the Tamers and Monks rescue Jack from the clutches of H.B and IceDevimon)**

As Dojo flew the monks, Tamers, and some of the Digimon on his back, Rika was way ahead of them.

"Has that girl lost it?" Rai asked.

"She's never been so determined before." Henry said.

"Who'da thunk kidnapping Jack would really grind her." Kenta said.

"Almost there guys." Dojo shouted.

Meanwhile back in the Ice Cavern H.B and IceDevimon were continuing to pleasure the fact they have something that IceDevimon's rival loves so much.

"It's only a matter of time now before the Tamers come to find you and I finally make Rika mine." IceDevimon said with honor.

"Lots of luck." Jack merely said.

"What, you're not afraid?" H.B asked.

"Why should I be, I finally learned that bad guys never prosper."

"You will be sorry you said that boy."

"I'm especially not afraid of you H.B, you may still be evil, but you are powerless without the Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal then got into Jacks face with anger causing Jack to cringe, but Hannibal's anger faded to a smile. "It's true that the Moby Morpher was the only Shen-Gong-Wu I needed for most of my plans, but I still have a few other tricks up my roots."

"Hannibal, they have arrived." IceDevimon said.

"Excellent."

Outside the Cavern the Gang was flying above the Ice Cavern on top of the building.

"How're we gonna get in there?" Takato asked.

"Same way we always do Gogglehead, we bust our way in, Renamon!"

"On it!" Renamon jumped off of Dojo and prepared her attack, "Diamond Storm!" She fired her diamonds on the Ice dome, meanwhile on the inside looked like the cave was caving in.

"What's going on?" Jack wondered.

"It seems your friends have come for you." H.B answered.

"Yes, I knew they would!"

Then a hole appeared in the cave's roof and Rika floated in on her Heli-bot and landed on the ground.

"ICEDEVIMON LET HIM GO!" Rika yelled.

"Rika, no nice to see you again."

"Cut the formalities, I never liked you."

"Rika, I'm heartbroken."

"Save the feelings, I'll make it easy for you and your little Bean partner, let Jack go and we'll leave."

"And what if we don't girly." H.B asked.

"Or else you deal with me and my friends!" She snapped her fingers and Dojo crashed through the roof and the guys landed off him.

"Guys, you came to save me, I can't believe it!"

"Neither can we." Kimiko replied.

"Al right guys, lets show Bean dude and Ice Devil the true power of a Xiaolin Warrior!" Rai said.

"Hold on, I'll go first, I got a score to settle with these two." Rika said walking forward and she clicked on the watch and the Jack-bots flew through the hole in the roof. "Jack-Bots attack!"

The Jack-Bots flew for H.B and IceDevimon and began blasting them, at first IceDevimon could take it but the blasts soon became too much for him.

"I will not be defeated by a bunch of scrap metal!" IceDevimon shouted, "Tundra Freeze!" He launched his Ice Breath at the Jack-Bots turning them into ice sculptures.

"Sorry Jack." Rika apologized.

"It's al right Rika, JUST SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Omi then ran across the floor and jumped on several ice rocks until he made it to Jack. "Fear not Jack Spicer, I am here to rescue you."

"That's very nice, now get me out of these shackles!"

Omi karate chopped the ice shackles releasing Jack.

"Kimiko, you gotta get BlackAgumon out of the ice block!"

"Can do Jack." She reached for the Star Hanabi, "Star Hanabi Fire!" She fired a blast of fire from the star and freed B.A out of his ice prison and Jack raced over to hug him.

"Buddy you're al right."

"Jack what happened?"

"It's a long story but I'll explain later, now come on let's get those creeps, Bio-Merge activate!" Jack shouted as him and B.A bio-merged to BlackWargreymon.

"Whoa, is that Jack?" Rai asked.

"Whoo doggy, he's sure been working out."

"I am most impressed with Jack's new form."

"Let's do the same guys!" Takato said as him, Rika, Ryo, and Henry bio-merged to create their mega forms.

"Al right guys let's do this, Wudai Star Wind!" Rai said as he created a tornado and created an icy snowy mist all around.

"Where are they?" H.B wondered.

"Dragon Killer!" A voice shouted and H.B got flicked by a black claw and was sent hurdling across the room, "Yin-Yin!" He hollered and was caught by his bird.

"Tsunami Water Blade Ice!" Omi shouted, as his arms became solid Ice blades he spun around and swatted Yin-Yin and Ice Devimon.

"Nobody uses Ice Powers one me!" IceDevimon shouted, "Ice Claw Attack!" He launched a claw at Omi but was blocked by Gallantmon's Joust.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fires a blast from his shield at IceDevimon causing him to be blown into a wall.

"You fighting skills are most impressive Red Knight." Omi said folding his hands and bowing his head towards Gallantmon.

"Uh thanks Omi." Takato said unsure of what else to say.

"How bout we bring down the house Clay?" Justimon asked.

"My pleasure partner."

"Thunder Clap!"

"Seismic Kick Earth!"

They both slammed the ground causing the whole place to shake up and a bunch of snow and ice fell on IceDevimon burying him alive.

"That's the way we handle things Kung-Fu-Cowpoke style."

IceDevimon bursted from the pile of snow looking furious.

"I will not loose to you!"

"So then why don't you try to stop us Ice Face!" Kimiko mocked him.

"Ice Shard strike!" IceDevimon fired Icicle projectiles.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon fired her three different colored fox spirits.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko fired a fire blast.

The combined fire and spirit attack by the two knocked IceDevimon into a pillar of ice.

"You go girl!" The two high-fived each other.

"Now you shall feel the wrath of Hannibal Roy Bean!" H.B shouted as Yin-Yin flew him towards them.

"Not so fast, Guardian barrage!" Guardromon fired his missiles at Yin-Yin, but the bird was swift enough to avoid the two missiles.

"Nice try robot boy, but it wasn't good enough."

"Then try this on for size Bean boy, Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon shouted firing millions of little missiles from compartments all over his body.

Yin-Yin tried his very hard to avoid the missiles but this time there were too many of them and he got it and caused turbulence and was spinning out of control until IceDevimon caught them both.

"It seems we underestimated our opponents." IceDevimon noted to H.B.

"So it seems."

"Let's finish these creeps off." Rai said as he floated up and spun around creating a tornado. "Shoku Hurricane Wind!"

"Black Tornado!" BlackWargreymon shouted whirling around turning into a black tornado.

Both Tornados's charged at the two masterminds and bird causing them to crash into another ice pillar. After they powered down their tornados they both looked at each other with a smile.

"One last blow should do the trick, Terra Destroyer!" BlackWargreymon fired his ball of energy at them severely weakening them.

"That worked." Takato inside Gallantmon cheered.

'It's just like Chase said, fight until they cannot fight no more.' Rika thought inside Sakuyamon. "Now let's send these creeps packing so they'll never return." Sakuyamon started towards them but BlackWargreymon's claw lowered her staff.

"Wait, I have a better idea. Dojo, you have the Yang Yo-Yo on you by any chance?"

"Sure right here." Dojo whacked his left ear and the Yo-Yo popped out of his other one, "But what do you need it for?"

"Yeah Jack what are you planning?" Kimiko asked knowing he was up to something.

"Something that shoulda been done years ago, I'm gonna purify these two, Yang Yo-Yo!" The Yang Yo-Yo rolled out and touched H.B, Yin-Yin, and IceDevimon and they were sucked into the portal and were sent to the Yin-Yang world.

"What where are?"

"This is the Yin Yang-World, one way in, and one way out but we can't leave."

"Why no the portal's still open we can still make it out!' IceDevimon said grabbing the Bean and the Bird and headed for the portal.

"You fool, if we go through the portal without both Wu, we'll end up turning… NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" It was too late, they re entered the portal.

Back in the real world, the Megas reverted back to themselves as they waited to see what would happen, and soon three figures emerged from the portal, it was H.B who seemed to have a mullet of brown hair going down his back, and a cleaner bean body, Yin-Yin who was a beautiful dove with blue stripes, and IceDevimon looked remarkably the same except for the devil like marks on his chest and his left foot, his wings didn't have holes in them, basically he was more angelic now. The two lifted their faces up and H.B opened his eyes and smiled with clean pearly white teeth, and his eyes were no longer red and yellow but were black and white, and IceDevimon smiled with happiness.

"We want you to be our special friends." IceDevimon said kindly.

"Huh?" The tamers wondered.

"It worked!" Jack cheered as he danced with BlackAgumon.

"It feels so swell to be happy right… Yang-Yang?" H.B said to his reformed bird who chirped happily.

"What happened to them?" Takato asked.

"They went into the Yin-Yang world, but because they did not have both the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo they turned out good." Omi stated.

"So they've been purified." Henry wondered.

"That's right, they should be gentle as lambs from no own, aren't ya boys?" Jack patted IceDevimon on his head causing him to smile like a big goofball.

"Xiaolin warriors, I have no idea what came over me, but now I'm sure glad to finally realize the horrible things I have done."

"And the same goes for me, Rika I know I've been a evil psychopath to you in the past, but can you ever forgive me?" IceDevimon asked with a hint of sadness.

Rika sighed, "I forgive you."

"You do?"

"I just can't bear to see a Digimon suffer."

"Thank you." IceDevimon bowed to her.

"Well now that we've won, let's get out of here." Kimiko said.

"Hold on, there's something I have to do." IceDevimon melted his digital field turning the roof of the building back to normal.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Rika recommended.

"Sounds great, I could use a-Ow!" he cried dropping to one knee, and Rika raced over to him.

"Jack, are you al right?"

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted from using so much power."

"Come on partner we gotcha." Clay helped Jack up and lead him onto Dojo.

"Hop aboard guys." Dojo shouted and the tamers, monks, and Digimon boarded Dojo and flew off while IceDevimon flew by his side, H.B on Yang-Yang, and Cyberdramon carried Ryo, Rika was just about to fly off with Renamon until she noticed she was standing in the shadow of a familiar sight, she and Renamon turned to see Chase Young.

"Chase?" Rika asked.

"You did well, Rika and Renamon." He replied.

"Thank you for helping us.' Renamon bowed her head to him.

"Yeah but why did you anyway, have you given up being evil just like Jack?" Rika wondered.

"Things aren't always that simple." He responded.

"Then why did you help, was it just to defeat Hannibal?"

"Let's just say I did one small thing for you, maybe one day you and your beloved Spicer can return the favor."

'Let's hope it's not too soon.' Rika thought as he flew off on her Heli-Bot and Renamon followed her, leaving Chase to go his separate way.

Meanwhile back at the Nonaka Residence, Rika's family waited for them until Dojo landed on the ground along with IceDevimon, and Yang-yang perched on a pedestal and H.B hopped off him and landed on Jack's shoulder.

"Rika is everything al right?" Her mom asked.

"Yes dear, how is Jack?" Her Grandma wondered.

"Don't worry Jack's fine." Rika helped Jack off Dojo and led him to her porch.

"Be good as new by tomorrow." H.B said while perching on Jack's shoulder.

"It's that terrible Bean creature!" Her mom shrieked.

"Don't worry Mrs. Nonaka, I turned him good." Jack said.

"Really?" she asked.

"But of course Miss, I am terribly sorry for the trouble I caused your daughter the last time I was here."

Then IceDevimon approached Rika again and got down on his knees.

"Once again I am terribly sorry for being such a menace to you Rika, perhaps maybe I am who is not really worthy to be partnered to a human like you or anyone."

"Dude you can't beat down on yourself like that, there's plenty of people out there who'd wanna be partners with you, like try people who live in Antarctica, they always love creatures of ice." Jack said.

"But how will I know if they would ever want me?"

"You just gotta be yourself." B.A added, "I mean I wondered if I would ever get a partner, and now I've got Jack."

"You mean if I just be myself and not evil, I will get a partner?"

"Eventually someday." Jack finished.

"OH YES SIR!" IceDevimon cheered and shook Jack's hand uncontrollably, and flew into the air, "Goodbye everyone, sorry to suddenly turn good and run, but I've got to get busy finding myself a partner, busy, busy, busy!" He cheered flying off into the night sky and vanished.

"I think he's gonna be just fine." Jack said.

"I better be going to." H.B said.

"Where will you go Hannibal?" Omi asked.

"I might start doing some good for the Xiaolin side, after all I have much to atone for." He stood up and hugged Jack's cheek. "Thank you again my dear boy for helping me see things the right way, I am eternally grateful."

"No prob H.B." truth be told Jack was a little uncomfortable about him hugging his face.

Suddenly Hannibal jumped from Jack's shoulder to Rika's and hugged her face. "And a special thanks to you Rika for stopping me from helping my Ice friends evil self from destroying the world." He finished by kissing the cheek he was hugging as well as her other cheek.

"Don't mention it." Rika said shuddering to herself.

H.B hopped onto yang-Yang and he flew off, "Farewell."

"We better go to guys, Master Fung's gonna want us back." Rai said.

"Well let's go." Dojo said as the monks boarded him.

"Thanks a bunch guys." Takato said.

"No problem." Kimiko answered.

"Hey if you guys are searching for Shen-Gong-Wu tomorrow, we could all go for Ice Cream, still my treat." Jack said.

"That would be a splendid idea Jack Spicer." Omi said.

Then Dojo flew off.

"Well we better go home to, night guys." Takato said as he and Guilmon walk off and so does the rest of the tamers leaving Jack, Rika, their partners, and her family.

"I better get home to. Come on BlackAgumon."

"Hold on Jack, your still too tired, your staying with us. Is that ok mom?"

"Of course, just take him to the guest room."

"Ok come on Jack." Rika led Jack to the guests' room, and Jack plopped down on the futon.

"I guess I could stay here for the night." Jack was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Rika.

"I almost thought you were a goner Jack, if anything happened to you, I don't know what."

"It's al right Rika, we're a team now, someone messes with me they'll have to deal with you, and the same goes the other way around."

"I hope nothing will ever happen to you Jack, because I love you."

"I feel the same way." Jack answered as the two locked lips and entered into a passionate kiss.

Unaware to them was a crow watching them by the window, the crows seeing eye projected the shot of them kissing to Chase Young who was watching them by his seeing eye monitor, with Wuya still as a ghost.

"I cannot believe you just helped them like that, are you sure your not turning to the side of good."

"Like I told Rika, it was small favor, and besides I actually find it somewhat touching that someone has feeling for Spicer." He said as he continued to watch the couple kiss.

**(And there you have it, after this I'm going back to my parodies.)**


End file.
